


Kisses Kisses Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: BugLug, Dog in the PWO, Jrock, LM.C
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some drabbles crossposted from my lj which i'm currently purging and reforming





	1. jealous kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part of a summer hs/college au that i will probably never fully write despite having it fully and painstakingly planned out

issei was two seconds from exploding. if junjun didn’t have a death grip around his waist, he would have been around the other side of the pool holding mei’s head under the water by now. junjun knows this, which is why he wasn’t letting go. he was also shooting mei a _look_ , begging him to stop being an ass for one second. mei wasn’t paying it any mind, miming a blowjob over kazuki’s shoulder.

it had been like this since yesterday when junjun accidentally let it slip that mei had been his first kiss. normally issei wouldn’t care about these things, it’s not like he’d expected junjun to be some inexperienced lip virgin. what bothered him was that it was _mei_. junjun’s best friend for seven years and counting, and also the boy who was currently fucking issei’s first and painfully unrequited crush.

and it wasn’t just that; no, mei was junjun’s first kiss, first blowjob, first fuck, first everything, and he sure wasn’t getting tired of rubbing it in any time soon. issei didn’t know what mei’s god damn problem was, but he was really getting under issei’s skin.

kazuki took pity (or perhaps, it was upsetting him just as much as issei, albeit for different reasons) and shoved mei into the pool. it was weak, half-hearted, like he didn’t even want to do it but couldn’t think of another way to get mei to stop. mei still looked betrayed when his head popped up out of the water, and all kazuki did was shrug apologetically.

“i think maybe we should go inside,” junjun suggests, and he was right. mei and kazuki were probably about to have some gross apologetic makeup moment and issei really didn’t want to be here for that.

they were hardly two steps upstairs in junjun’s room before issei was kissing him. it was ridiculous, because two weeks ago he’d been shoving junjun away and now he felt jealousy bubbling in his gut whenever mei and issei were in the same room and junjun wasn’t looking at him.

issei hates this feeling, some mix of inferiority and insecurity. maybe it wouldn’t sting so bad if kazuki had rejected mei too, at least then they would be even. he shouldn’t even be thinking so hard about it. he was the one kissing junjun right now, not mei.

except junjun had his hands on issei’s shoulders and was pushing him back a step to give him a concerned look. issei knew he was being obvious, his kisses and his face both read _jealous, jealous, jealous_ so plainly he might as well have screamed it.


	2. empty kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a scene that fits into cat dad au (this au is actually ryutaro/aiji but there's implied past!maya/aiji oops)

somewhere along the way, their kisses started being empty. they were nothing more than short greetings and goodbyes, lacking of the desire that was once there. aiji couldn’t remember that last time he and maya had shared more than a simple peck on the lips.

everything used to be so intense, heated touches and hungry lips, never fitting close enough together, always wanting _more, more, more_. he doesn’t know when the fire fizzled out, but there weren’t even embers left, just ashes being blown away and forgotten.

when did seeing maya become more like hanging out with an old friend than with a lover? should he say even something? certainly it can’t be one-sided. aiji doesn’t even know if he would be hurt to find out maya was seeing other people this point.


	3. lazy kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catboy (don’t look at me)

maya’s kisses where the opposite of his aggressive personality; everything was slow and soft, albeit insistent. he never pushed, only sucked gently on aiji’s bottom lip to indicate when he wanted more.

most of the time things became lewd once aiji’s lips were parted, but this time maya kept it languid. his tongue traced the back of aiji’s teeth before retreating, tugging aiji’s lip before pulling away to press easy kisses to his chin, jaw, pulse, and tracing the same path back to his lips.


End file.
